Letters From the Past
by Pixel Mouse
Summary: All of the nations wrote letters to their future selves when any major event happened. Now they have decided to read them.
1. America 1

_12/17/1903_

_Kitty Hawk, NC, USA_

_Dear Future Me,_

_I did it. I DID IT! I FLEW today! I freaking flew! Will there ever be anything that can top that? Alright alright, the Wright Brothers are the ones who actually flew, but it's almost the same thing, right? They built an airplane and you should just see it! It's like this huge mechanical motorized bird that you ride around on and can control! It's so much heavier than the air; I still don't understand how it's possible. Honestly, it's like something out of a kid's fairy-tale._

_Nevertheless though, here we are. We have an airplane. A real working airplane. Wilbur and Orville Wright built it themselves and today it finally worked! Wilbur flew it for almost a whole minute at 852 feet in the air! Just like an actual_ BIRD! Just_ imagine what these things will be like by the time _YOU _read this. People will be able to fly for _miles, _won't they? Maybe one day we can fly them to the moon, or to other _planets _even. Ha! I bet you don't even need planes in your day, do you? You probably have these flying shoes of some sort. Well whatever you have in your fancy future world, it started_ today. I've got _to get my hands on one of these things. I hope someone invents a time machine soon just so that I can see what these things become in a few hundred years! Can't wait!_

_Sincerely, America_

America stared at his letter, a bit crumpled now. Well his infatuation with aircraft had started pretty early on, hadn't it? Heh, those things were _still_ awesome. Not as awesome as rocket propelled shoes, but cool. Even after all these years, nothing was quite as exciting as speeding down the runway and feeling your stomach drop as the ground falls out from underneath you. Now of course, he'd get some puzzled looks due getting this excited over a plane, maybe even some mothers herding their kids away from the crazy guy who's obsessed with them. Even if he didn't show it (that much) anymore, he was still just as excited about these things as he was back in 1903. Some things just never change. The time machine on the other hand... still a work in progress. One day though. One day.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! As a disclaimer for this and future chapters, the hetalia characters belong to himaruya and none of what is written is meant to depict actual countries, simply the characters in the manga. Feedback is greatly appreciated! If you have any request for a particular event/character just let me know. I hope to update this about twice a week. Thanks again for reading! :)


	2. Spain 1

_25/7/1992_

_Barcelona, Spain_

_Dear Future Me,_

_I think that when we write these letters to our future selves, we're supposed to write about wars and inventions, or things that will change and such. However, there were no specific instructions given with this whole project. Ages ago, they just told us to 'write down everything we think is important'. I don't think this goes with the normal criteria for what nations write, but hey, the world will not forget today! Might as well write about it. I'm hosting the Summer Olympics (it's still weird holding Summer and Winter sports separately) and think I just had the best opening ceremony ever. Ever as in the history of human existence itself! A flaming arrow was shot to light the flame for this year's Olympics. A FLAMING ARROW. An arrow was actually launched from a bow, WHILE ON FIRE._ And it worked! _You should have heard how the crowd cheered! Well actually, I guess you -I- did. You better not forget that though. I'm serious! Well anyway, I've got to go. My favorite event starts in fifteen minutes and I'm not about to miss it because of this letter writing thing. Can't wait to see what kinds of neat things and inventions are used in the future opening ceremonies. (But don't worry. This one is still the best, right?)_

_\- Spain_

Well lets see. If he were to order the Olympic opening ceremonies, in order of best to worst present day it would have to be:

1\. Barcelona, Spain, 1992

2\. Barcelona, Spain, 1992

3\. Barcelona, Spain, 1992

Haha! Maybe reading the letter only 58 years after it was written was too soon. Many countries would beg to differ with his list. After all, entire floors had been turned into screens, amazing fireworks displays had been shown, and a hundred other things. The nations had all outdone themselves in the past few decades. But the Barcelona opening ceremony? Two words: Still. Awesome.

* * *

If you haven't seen the Barcelona Olympics with the flaming arrow, you should see it. :) Sorry it took so long to update! I've been traveling and without internet, not to mention writer's block (though I don't typically have issues with that). I've been working on other letters, but wanted to post this one so that 'yall aren't waiting too long for an update, so sorry if this is really short and to everyone who read, favorited and followed, and especially to those who left reviews. Please let me know if you see any errors. (I just fixed the spelling in chapter 1. I have never misspelled so many things; I am so sorry. I don't know how I managed to proof-read it and miss that much.)

So I've gotten requests to do a letter from when England was a pirate, and a few for the the revolutionary war. I'll try to start working on those soon, although for the revolutionary war, who's perspective would you all want it to be in? England? America? It could even be France. Anyway, if you have a request for an event you want to see (or invention) in here, just let me know. I was thinking maybe the invention of the computer, telephone, or light-bulb, or for the Magna Carta or Louisiana purchase?

FYI, yes I know that the date goes day-month-year :) That's how the date is normally written in Spain (or most places for that matter). Didn't mean to confuse anyone since most readers for this are from where it goes month-day-year in America :) Thanks again for reading!


	3. Canada 1

_2014/1/8_

_Ontario, Canada_

_Dear Future Me,_

_It's a little (okay, a _lot_) cold outside today. People are calling it a polar vortex. Air that's normally circulating around the north pole decided to visit North America I guess. It's cold, but I can deal with cold. Al on the other hand... Well he's freaking out. He lives in New York, so he's not a total stranger to the cold. That being the case, I can't really figure out why he's so upset with the cold weather. I guess the southern parts of America aren't used to it though. I hear some of the schools in the south even closed because of the weather. It's a bit hard to imagine, but I suppose I can understand how inconvenient this would all be if I was used to mild weather in January...especially if I didn't own a coat like some people in southern America. It's colder there than it is in some places in west Canada. I think what's really scaring people is the whole global warming aspect of this. There are some people who think that this is the disastrous global climate change predicted that will devastate everyone. I think we'll be fine though, that this will all blow over. I doubt that the polar vortex counts as something historical, but it sure is weird, not to mention interesting to see how different people react to this stuff. Some people will be freaking out and others rolling their eyes in the same place. Well I've to go now. America's calling and freaking out again. Please tell me he stops soon._

_-Canada_

Oh the polar vortex! He almost forgot about that, although it really wasn't all that long ago. It only lasted a week or so before retreating back to its polar home as usual, leaving the climate untouched. It still made its reappearance every now and then. The Canadians hardly noticed anymore, and the Americans living more towards the equator had learned what to expect. Everyone had discovered that it really wasn't such a big deal_ ... _everyone but Alfred that is. Meteorologists were predicting another one in about a week, as a matter of fact. He was prepared though: he had changed his phone number.

* * *

So sorry this took so long to update. I've been very busy lately (not that anyone wants to hear excuses). I'm still working on the England pirate one (for some reason it is much more difficult than I had anticipated) but wasn't going to make everyone wait in the meantime. I was reading an article earlier today about a polar vortex back in January and decided to look it up. I thought I would make about Canada, since that's where the center of it seemed to be, but also about America simply because all the information I found was from news stations in southern America. Thanks to everyone for all the support! Please leave feedback/chapter requests if you can. (PS. I'm trying to get the date format for all of these countries correct. Please let me know if I messed up with that.)


End file.
